Conventionally, as a medical injector for injecting a chemical liquid such as a contrast medium, there has been known an injector including an ultrasonic motor made of a non-magnetic material (Patent Literature 1). This injector is free from trouble due to a magnetic flux, and is therefore usable in combination with an apparatus utilizing a magnetic field, such as a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus.